


Dying to Live

by Likhoradka



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likhoradka/pseuds/Likhoradka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had thought rescuing Sarah from the count's evil clutches would be an easy task. Not so easy when she doesn't want to be rescued. And then there's the count's handsome and persistent son. Just who really needs rescuing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes you’ve seen Tanz der Vampire. Fearless Vampire Killers is optional. Canon divergent upon reaching the castle. Pick your own cast for visualization, though I will admit that I always envision Alfred with slightly wavy, light brown hair.

In Alfred’s eyes, Sarah was perfect. Beautiful red hair, a charming smile, and a beguiling voice. She was a beautiful siren. There was no other way that Alfred could describe her. Glistening, wet skin… And so much of it to see, too. She had effortlessly lured him in and snagged his heart and bath for her own.

Even though he had been dragged along on a hunt for vampires in the heart of Transylvania, he had never expected to find himself standing outside the gate of vampire’s castle. He kept telling himself it was all for Sarah. He had to save Sarah. He had gone so far as to convince the professor to let the innkeeper go so they could follow him to the vampire’s lair—after his cowardice had prevented him from delivering the killing blow, of course.

As he tried to hide behind Professor Abronsius, he wondered why he had ever thought that rescuing Sarah would be an easy feat. Now that he saw the Count standing before him, a part of him could understand why Sarah ran off. She had been seduced by promises of excitement and freedom. And a handsome face wrapped in a flowing, black cape.

Alfred swallowed back that particular thought and quickly averted his eyes. The last thing he needed was for the professor to catch him staring at another man. Not after the last time when his eyes lingered on the well-sculpted rear of the farrier shoeing their horse. The lecture he had received was worse than any beating he had endured during his schooling. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been caught being sodomized by the same farrier later—especially considering how loud he had been.

And then Count von Krolock introduced his son, and Alfred was unable to tear his eyes away from the tall, slender man. His gaze traveled up, and when his eyes met Herbert’s, he instantly recognized the look of desire. But was it for his company or his blood? Before Alfred could properly comprehend what was happening, Herbert had his arm around his shoulders and was guiding him through the gate and into the castle.

Alfred’s eyes darted back and forth, taking in every detail and possible escape route. There was hardly any sign that anyone lived there, and certainly no sign of Sarah nor her father. He stilled as he heard the Count call for the hunchback.

Koukol hobbled into the foyer, and Alfred gladly used his fear and disgust of Koukol as an excuse to duck out from beneath Herbert’s arm. He skittered away to hide behind Abronsius once more. He kept his eye on Herbert as Koukol was instructed to show the two visitors to a room for the night.

For a moment, it looked as if Herbert had given up on making any more advances for the evening. It was just as he permitted himself to relax that the younger vampire reappeared, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

‘Oh! Um… M-my lord,’ Alfred stuttered, doing his best to remain polite. He wasn’t sure if either von Krolock knew that he and the professor knew they were vampires. But he wasn’t about to give himself away. He would be careful. He wouldn’t let on that he knew. For Sarah’s sake. It wouldn’t do to give their hosts a reason to lock them up. Or worse, kill them. Or worse still…turn them. Although…Chagal had seemed exactly the same as when they had first met the innkeeper—just a little pointier.

‘Now, now, my dear,’ Herbert said. ‘We’re going to be friends, you and I. You may call me Herbert. Though I do regret to admit that I missed _your_ name.’

‘A-Alfred.’

Herbert smiled and reached for the bag that Alfred was clutching tightly. ‘Here, let me take that. You _are_ a guest after all.’

‘No!’ Alfred moved away from Herbert as he hugged the bag to his chest. He wasn’t about to give up his only means of defense against the evil creatures that inhabited the castle. He backed against the cold, stone wall of the hallway, barely aware of the fading light of the candles. There was still enough light to see the disappointed pout that Herbert was giving him. ‘I-I mean… No, thank you,’ he said quietly and lowered his eyes. ‘I’m quite capable. I can carry much more than this with no problem.’

He held his breath as a gloved hand entered his vision and gently tipped his chin up. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as his eyes passed over Herbert’s mouth. He expected the devilish smirk. But who knew the undead could possibly possess such delicious looking lips? The smirk widened, and he quickly raised his eyes. In Herbert’s eyes he saw the knowing look. He tried to protest, but his voice was caught in his throat.

‘Yes… I think we’re going to be _great_ friends,’ Herbert said. He slowly brought his hand back toward himself, and Alfred followed. Before he could push his luck any further, Abronsius’s voice rang out, calling for Alfred to hurry along. He sighed as Alfred scrambled off, stumbling in his haste to reach the professor’s side. He was about to give up for the night, but Alfred glanced back at him, eyes wide, confused, and yearning. Well. He could certainly settle poor Alfred’s confusion.

He followed along until they reached one of the lesser-used rooms. He sneered as Koukol opened the door and waved for the pair of humans to follow him inside. There were plenty of cleaner rooms. Rooms more recently in use. There was even _his_ room. He would not object to the old professor sleeping in his bed if it meant that Alfred would sleep there as well. His father had seen to it that the Chagal girl had been given a clean room. No dust or cobwebs to sully her petite frame.

He looked on in alarm as Abronsius happily sat on the bed to test it. A quick glance to Alfred proved that the boy was in a similar state as himself, but in no place to argue. He reached out and tapped Alfred, causing him to jump and drop the bag he was holding. He smiled as he held up a sponge. ‘Did you lose this?’ he asked.

Alfred reached for the sponge, and Herbert stepped away. He followed the vampire back into the hall and out of the professor’s sight. ‘My sponge! How—?’

‘You dropped it in the foyer. You were rather eager to get away from Koukol,’ Herbert replied as he released his hold of the sponge.

Alfred held the sponge close as he stared at it. ‘Thank you,’ Alfred quietly replied. ‘It was given to me by someone very important.’ He breathed in sharply as a cool hand lightly brushed against his cheek. His head shot up, and he saw Herbert smiling fondly at him. His heart raced as the hand remained pressed to his cheek, and he wondered if the coolness was from the vampire or the glove. Out of the corner of his eye, he could the tip of a very pale finger.

Alfred’s feelings warred against each other. On one hand, Herbert had removed his glove to touch him with his bare hand. On the other…Herbert was a vampire. He was flattered and horrified. He looked back up to meet Herbert’s eyes. His own widened in fear and worry as Abronsius called for him.

Herbert laughed softly and swiftly leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Alfred’s cheek. ‘Goodnight, my sweet Alfred. I do hope to see you tomorrow night. Something very special will be happening. Now, see to your professor,’ he said before turning away with a quiet flap of his cape.

Alfred’s mouth opened and closed without any sound as he watched Herbert disappear into the darkness.

‘Alfred! What are you still doing out here?’ Abronsius asked as he pulled Alfred into the room. ‘We must rest, for we will have a busy day tomorrow!’

Alfred tripped over the forgotten bag, barely catching his balance. ‘But…but what about His Excellency? O-or his son?’ He retrieved the bag and brought it with him to the bed.

‘Oh, I wouldn’t worry about them,’ Abronsius said dismissively. ‘They think they have us fooled! Surely, they will leave us be for now to gain our trust. Hah! Little do they know!’

Alfred climbed onto the large bed and opened the bag as the professor undressed. He pulled out a string of garlic and a crucifix. Whether or not the vampires had been fooled, he was not going to chance it. He would not fall victim to a handsome vampire. No matter how elegant or charming he might seem. Besides, it was all just a ruse to make him feel at ease and reel him in. The undead didn’t feel emotions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred awoke, gasping and kicking out at the musty old blankets. Still clutched in his hands were the garlic and crucifix. He dropped them in favor of reaching for his neck to check for any holes that shouldn’t be there. He sighed in relief as he found everything to be normal and intact. ‘Just a dream. A horrible, awful nightmare!’

He sat on the foot of the bed and leaned against the bedpost. He had dreamt of becoming a vampire. He had been seduced and turned, and then…he had led Sarah straight into His Excellency’s arms! He clenched his eyes shut as he clung to the bedpost. He needed to put on a brave face. He needed to find Sarah before his nightmare came true.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. A quick look to the right, and he noticed something that hadn’t been in the room the night before. A small tray of food and water sat upon a cart. Who could have possibly left it? The curtains were opened wide, letting bright sunlight stream into the room, so he highly doubted that any vampire had left it. Had it been Koukol? He didn’t think the hunchback would voluntarily leave him and the professor any form of sustenance. That left one person.

‘Sarah!’ Alfred whispered. ‘She must have left it for us! How sweet and thoughtful. She really is perfect…’ He sighed happily and looked about the room, hoping that she had stuck around. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. ‘Sar—’

His voice caught in his throat. Smiling up at him was a hideous face. Missing teeth, hair in disarray, a complexion that made him cringe inwardly… He let out a scream as he recognized Koukol. He jumped back, attempting to put as much distance between himself and the hunchback as possible. He whimpered as Koukol sneered at him.

Koukol lurched out of the room, pausing only to spit into one of the bowls on the tray.

Beside Alfred, Abronsius calmly stretched as he awoke, as if awakening to Alfred’s horrified screams was perfectly normal.

Alfred was only half listening as Abronsius prattled on about finding the castle’s crypt and exterminating the resident vampires. Killing the count and his son would be the quickest and easiest fix. They would be asleep during the day and of no threat to them. But could he really drive a stake into the heart of another being? He had failed with Chagal, but that must have been because he seemed so alive and unlike the monsters they were supposed to be hunting. It would be much easier to stake a corpse. At least, that was what he told himself as he helped the professor to dress.

Professor Abronsius straightened his sleeves and stood tall as he faced his young assistant. ‘Now, my boy, we shall hunt for the crypt! Let’s make haste and catch them off guard,’ he declared before leading the way into the hall.

Alfred groaned as he grabbed the professor’s bag from the bed and began packing everything he had removed the night before. In went a stake, the crucifix, the garlic, and…and Sarah’s sponge. Alfred paused as he held it in his hand. ‘Oh, Sarah… Don’t worry, you’ll be safe soon. I promise!’ he said to the sponge, hoping the message would somehow get through to her.

His goal was now in sight. In order to save Sarah, he _had_ to slay the vampires. There was no other way. It would be all right. If his fear took hold of him again, then the professor was there to take control of the situation. He smiled softly as he tucked the sponge safely away.

‘What are you waiting for, boy? We must be quick!’ Abronsius said in exasperation as he poked his head back into the room.

‘Y-yes! I’m coming!’ Alfred shouted before rushing after the spry, old man.

The deeper they delved into the castle, the more uneasy Alfred felt. He jumped at every shadow, and his insides twisted more and more with every step. He would have argued that everything was fine until they actually reached the crypt. The cold draft hit him first then the smell. In the upper pathways of the crypt, it smelled as if something had died. He figured that it made sense, considering there were vampires nearby.

His foot knocked against something firm, and he heard it roll along the stone floor. In the dim light, he could just make out the shape of a small, round shape. He gasped as something ran over his other foot, and it squeaked when he lept out of the way. So there were rats in crypt. Living _and_ dead. Did the count feed off the rats when he couldn’t find a human to sustain him? The thought of either von Krolock feasting on a large rat lightened his mood for a moment. He could just imagine Herbert daintily holding a rat, doing his best not to let his lips touch its fur.

He gasped when Abronsius called him over to the railing. He looked to where the professor was excitedly pointing, and stared fearfully at the two large, ornately carved coffins. They had reached their destination. Almost.

‘Now, how do we…’ Abronsius muttered to himself as he looked around. There were several passages leading away from where they were, and there was no telling which one would lead them to the vampires. Logically, the best path would be a straight one. So, down it was. ‘We must climb down,’ he declared and handed his umbrella to Alfred. He settled on the floor beneath the railing and looked down. Upon further inspection, the lower level was further away than he had originally thought. ‘You go first.’

‘W-what? _Me_?! But—’

‘Bag,’ Abronsius said, holding out his hands expectantly.

Alfred bit back an argument. He had to be brave, he reminded himself. For Sarah. He handed the professor the bag.

‘Down,’ Abronsius commanded. He repeated himself when Alfred made no move to obey. Out of all the assistants he could have been stuck with… Alfred was the only one that had volunteered. He sighed, reminded that his eccentricities had scared off all other potentials. Alfred wasn’t so bad. A little odd and a bit of a coward. Nothing that couldn’t be rectified with a good lecture or by pushing the boy head on into the fray.

Alfred shook as he began looking for the easiest way to climb down. He could go over the railing and… It looked like there was a sconce on the pillar beneath him. He could use that as a foothold. He climbed over the railing and was halfway down when a sudden noise spooked him, making him cry out in surprise.

‘Shh! Do you want the hunchback to hear?’ Abronsius whispered loudly.

Alfred was grateful that he hadn’t lost his grip. He reached out with his foot, blindly searching for the sconce he had seen earlier. He found it and used it to help support him as he looked for another handhold to get him lower. He was about five feet above the floor when he felt it was safe enough to drop down without hurting himself. His landing echoed through the crypt, and he cringed as Abronsius chastised him.

He looked around at the two large coffins. Atop their stone platforms, they loomed over him.

‘I’m coming down,’ Abronsius declared as he scooted to the edge of the walkway. ‘Be ready!’

Alfred’s face contorted in confusion, and he slowly turned to look up at the professor. In slow motion, he watched in horror as the professor slipped over the edge. ‘No!’ he shouted, running forward to break the professor’s fall. He felt as if time had stopped as he stared up at the dangling legs. ‘P-professor?’

‘Don’t just stand there. Get me down, boy,’ Abronsius commanded.

Alfred reached for the feet above him, and only managed to tug off a shoe as the professor wriggled about.

‘No… No, no it’s no use,’ Abronsius said miserably. ‘You’ll have to do it yourself.’

‘Myself?’ Alfred said in disbelief, looking between the two coffins. ‘ _Alone_?’

‘Yes. You must drive a stake into their hearts,’ Abronsius replied.

Alfred could swear that his heart was beating so loudly in his chest that it was loud enough to wake the dead. ‘T-their hearts… O-of course…’ He stood frozen, still clutching the professor’s shoe tightly to his chest. Herbert’s smiling face jumped to the forefront of his mind. Now that he was there, in the crypt, he didn’t think he could go through with it. He stared pleadingly up at Abronsius. ‘Please, no!’ he whispered.

‘Oh, don’t be such a coward!’ Abronsius reprimanded. He pointed to the two coffins. ‘Now, open the coffins.’

‘Open them?’

Abronsius dropped his arms as he looked down at his assistant. What could he possibly use to bribe Alfred? ‘Think of Chagal’s daughter,’ he said. He smiled as the boy finally moved.

Alfred swallowed and set the shoe on the floor next to the bag. His legs shook as he moved to the coffin on his right. He could do this. He could open a coffin. Maybe…maybe if he saw the vampires dead in their coffins, then he would be able to muster the courage to destroy them.

He gripped the edge of the lid and pulled with all his might. Slowly, it moved. He startled when the lid tipped onto the floor. He ducked and looked around, praying that Koukol hadn’t heard the loud noise.

‘Well?’ Abronsius eagerly asked, craning his neck to get a better look. ‘Who is it? Which one?’

Alfred shakily stood and peeked over the edge of the coffin. ‘H-his… His Excellency,’ he whispered frightfully. The vampire looked as if he could awaken at any moment.

Abronsius clapped in delight. They had really found the vampires’ resting place! It was daylight, and they were incapacitated. This was going to be so easy! ‘Now, quickly! Open the other one!’

Alfred hurried to the other, his stomach flipping as he drew closer. Logically, Herbert would be inside. He readied himself and pulled off the lid. He refused to look inside until the professor prompted him. He looked down, and his breath caught. Inside, surrounded by silken cushions, was Herbert. He looked so peaceful. Peaceful and beautiful. Just like an angel.

No! These were vampires! _Monsters_! Evil creatures set on destroying all that was innocent! Like his poor, sweet Sarah.

With that thought, he quickly followed Abronsius’s orders to get the hammer and stake. Once they were in his hand, however… He hurried to the count’s coffin and stared at the vampire’s broad chest. The heart. It would do no good if he didn’t stake the heart. It was between the sixth and the seventh… ‘Sixth and seventh…’

‘Rib!’ Abronsius let out an annoyed sigh as Alfred held the stake upside down. ‘No, you idiot… The other way! Turn it around!’

Alfred struggled to correct his hold. He held the hammer high above his head. All it would take was one swift downward motion. The professor counted to three, and Alfred brought the hammer down, his hand stalling just above the stake. He was about to kill someone. No, not someone. Some _thing_.

He raised the hammer again. He had to do this. For Sarah! For beautiful Sarah! He had to save her! He thought of her bright eyes, her red lips, her full bosom… He brought the hammer down and stalled again. Once he was done with the count, he’d have to move on to Herbert. Perhaps not as sweet and innocent as Sarah, but every bit as beautiful. Whereas Sarah would be inexperienced and naive, Herbert would be experienced and passionate.

He raised the hammer a third time. Could he do it? Could he really kill them? They had yet to bring harm to him and the professor. But…this was a preemptive strike. And they had stolen Sarah away! No…Sarah had run off on her own. But she had been seduced! Tricked! No, that wasn’t right, either. It was _her_ village. She knew the legends. She knew of the count. Had she truly feared for her life, she would have stayed locked in her room. She had made her choice. He had offered his love to her, offered to take her away with him, and she had already chosen the count.

The hammer clattered to the floor, and he pulled the stake away. ‘I-I… I can’t do it,’ he whispered.

‘ _What_?!’

The outraged scream echoed throughout the crypt, and Alfred cowered against the base of the count’s coffin until silence fell once more. He brought his head up and looked around to find the professor hanging limply from the ledge.

‘You should be ashamed of yourself, you coward,’ the professor chastised.

Alfred nodded as he set the hammer and stake back into the bag. ‘I am… I’m sorry,’ he said quietly. The silence behind him was deafening. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw the professor shaking his head and staring at the floor. ‘Professor?’

‘It’s no use. That’s what I get for bringing a child with me,’ Abronsius said. ‘Very well. Get back up here and help me up.’

Alfred collected the bag and the professor’s shoe. He hoisted them onto the walkway before clambering up a pillar. He couldn’t fault Abronsius for berating him and his cowardice. He half-listened, all too familiar with the put upon tone being used.

He knew he wasn’t the professor’s first choice for an assistant, and following Professor Abronsius was far from his first choice for his first bout of real world experience, but no one else was willing to follow the eccentric professor around Europe. All of Alfred’s top picks already had their own assistants, and his performance in school wasn’t exactly stellar. Certainly not high enough to gain any respect or attention from his peers. He had a fair grasp for language, which had gained Abronsius’s interest and kept him from outright dismissing Alfred.

The one thing that Abronsius had to offer that made following him even remotely appealing was the free travel and accommodations. He had shrugged off the prospect of vampires as preposterous. Now, he was left wondering if his adventure was really worth it.

‘You understand the theories,’ Abronsius continued, unaware that Alfred wasn’t really listening, ‘but when it comes to practice? You simply cannot follow through! Perhaps more practice on helpless pillows will help you.’ Alfred pulled him to his feet, and he took a few steps forward, but the feeling had gone from his legs. Luckily, Alfred caught him, and he slumped against his assistant. At least he could say that Alfred was loyal and dependable.

‘Today was a waste,’ Abronsius said as they exited the crypt. ‘But no matter. We will find a new tactic. Make new plans. We have not yet lost!’

Alfred looked out a window, wishing he had the professor’s conviction. ‘Maybe… Maybe we should just leave,’ he said quietly. Outside, the sun was beginning its descent. It wouldn’t be much longer until nightfall.

‘Nonsense! We are here _now_ , and we _must_ succeed in our task, or else this infestation could spread,’ Abronsius said as he quickly walked off.

Alfred sighed heavily, and his breath fogged over the window. If the so-called infestation hadn’t already spread, then who was to say it _would_? For all they knew, there were vampires elsewhere in the world already. With only a small bit of planning, a vampire could easily travel the continent. How hard could it really be to avoid sunlight, garlic, and being impaled? Perhaps running water proved to be a valid obstacle. Or maybe scattered grains?

He moved away from the window and followed the sound of Abronsius’s footsteps.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Books. Books everywhere. Shelf upon shelf, stuffed full of old tomes. And now, somewhere hidden amongst the stacks, was Professor Abronsius. Every few moments, Alfred would hear the professor give a delighted shout, exclaiming about one author or another.

He looked over the dusty shelves, not understanding the professor’s excitement. He just didn’t know what to do anymore. There was no hope in rescuing Sarah. Not if she didn’t want to be rescued. The only thing he had a hope of doing was to rescue himself, but he didn’t know how he would convince the professor to leave the castle. He leaned against a bookshelf and stared up at the high ceiling of the library.

It was a beautiful castle. If you had to live for eternity, then at least it would be in style. The decor was a bit old fashioned, though—outdated by more than a century. He wondered why His Excellency hadn’t bothered to update anything. The newest thing he had seen was a curtain draped across a large window in a hallway. And that had looked like it had simply been replaced out of necessity—if the other threadbare curtains were anything to go by.

He felt a sudden pang of pity for the eternal creatures. It must be a lonely and boring existence. Especially if they truly were confined to the castle or local land. What did they do for fun? Torment woodcutters? Chase cattle? He smiled at the thought of Herbert on all fours, bounding after a sheep.

As he pondered on what sort of entertainment vampires sought, a soft voice drifted through the air. He looked around and moved to the library’s doorway, listening carefully. The three notes rang out again, and he instantly recognized Sarah’s song.

‘Sarah!’ He looked over his shoulder before darting into the hall, following the singing voice. If he could just speak with Sarah, see how she felt, make certain that she knew what she was getting into…

He entered a large room and saw a red dress laid out on the bed. He paused to stare at it for a moment. It was absolutely gorgeous. But why was it laid out? Was Sarah going to wear it? He recognised it as a ballgown. Surely, there were better dresses meant for lounging about in a castle. Alfred shrugged off the thought and entered the adjoining room, following Sarah’s voice.

‘Sarah!’ He rushed to kneel by Sarah’s side. She was as beautiful as ever, surrounded by the fluffy white bubbles of her bath.

‘It’s you!’ Sarah replied, smiling. ‘What are you doing here?’ she asked curiously.

‘I…’ Alfred looked away and licked his lips. ‘I came to rescue you.’

‘Rescue me?’ Sarah repeated with a laugh. ‘From what?’

‘From… Well… From His Excellency.’ He looked back at Sarah with wide eyes. ‘Do you know what kind of danger you’re in?’

‘But I’m _not_ in any danger,’ she argued. ‘You, however, are running the risk of making Papa very angry. If he were to see you _here_ …with _me_ like… _this_.’ She looked down at herself and back up, laughing in amusement as Alfred’s eyes followed

Alfred blushed lightly at being caught. ‘Your father?’ She nodded, and Alfred swallowed, reminded that Chagal was now a vampire. ‘Sarah, do you know? About your father? He’s…’

‘He’s here. He’s helping with preparing for tonight’s ball,’ Sarah replied. ‘It’s going to be _wonderful_! I’m going to dance all night, and… Have you seen my dress? Isn’t it perfect?’

Alfred nodded numbly. ‘Very. It suits you.’

‘Thank you. It’s going to be a wonderful night. For the first time in my life, I’m free to have fun.’

‘But, Sarah…’

‘You should come to the ball,’ she said, tapping Alfred’s shoulder. ‘As my guest. I’ll even reserve a dance for you.’

‘Sarah, they’re vampires!’ Alfred cried out in frustration. ‘They’ve turned your father into one! They’re going to turn you into one!’ He breathed heavily as he stared helplessly at Sarah.

Sarah looked down at the bubbles around her. ‘I know,’ she quietly replied.

‘Y-you know?’

She looked back up at Alfred and nodded. ‘I…I want this.’

‘But… But _why_?!’ Alfred wanted an answer. He needed an answer. He _needed_ to understand.

‘This is my chance at freedom. A new life!’

‘ _Life_?’ Alfred repeated incredulously.

‘Yes, life. Alfred… If this hadn’t happened…I would…’ She trailed off as she hugged herself. ‘I would have been forced to marry someone in the village. And _soon_. I would have been stuck at the inn _forever_! I would have died an old woman without seeing the world!’

‘You could have left. With me,’ Alfred said quietly. ‘You still can.’

Sarah shook her head. ‘That’s very sweet of you. But, no. I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying. For now, at least. The count loves me. He’s given me so many gifts already,’ she said as she smiled. She shyly raised a large sponge out of the water. 'He understands me. He doesn’t mind me bathing so much.’

‘He hasn’t hurt you?’

‘Of course not!’ She smiled widely and hid half her face behind the sponge. She waved Alfred closer and whispered. ‘He even practiced restraint! He could have bitten me last night. I would have gladly let him, I was so desperate! But he _didn’t_!’ She touched the tip of Alfred’s nose with the sponge, leaving a small dollop of bubbles. She tilted her chin up in smugness.

Alfred stared, dumbfounded. So she had known all along.

‘I’m getting out now. Turn around,’ Sarah said, twirling her finger.

Alfred stood and faced the other way. ‘Aren’t you afraid?’ he asked.

She climbed out of the tub and began drying herself off. ‘A little. But isn’t everyone afraid of trying something new?’

‘I supposed,’ Alfred admitted.

Sarah pulled on her dressing gown and let her hair down. She walked past Alfred to the main room and lifted the dress off the bed. She held it against herself and spun to face Alfred. Her smile wavered as she saw how miserable he looked. ‘Oh, Alfred… You’re very sweet and thoughtful. If…if things were different…’

Alfred nodded and looked out the window. It wasn’t nightfall yet, but it was steadily growing darker as the sun fell closer to the horizon. ‘It’s all right. As long as you’re happy,’ he replied. He turned to look at Sarah and forced a smile. ‘It _is_ a lovely dress. I hope you enjoy yourself.’

Sarah set the dress back on the bed and took Alfred’s hands in her own. ‘Will you stay? For the ball? For me?’

‘I-I… Sarah, I…’ Alfred sighed and nodded. ‘I don’t know what the professor has planned, but I think we will be here tonight.’

Sarah giggled as she walked Alfred in a small circle. ‘It’s going to be so much fun! I promise! It starts at midnight. Don’t be late.’

‘Y-yes,’ Alfred weakly replied. ‘I should find the professor. Before he causes any trouble.’

Alfred walked back to the library, lost in confusion. He turned a corner and frowned. Had he gone too far? Taken a wrong turn somewhere? He didn’t recognize the tapestries that hung from the walls. He went back the way he came, and still found nothing that looked familiar. ‘Dammit…’

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft humming. He wasn’t in Sarah’s hallway, so it couldn’t possibly be her. Was it the professor? The professor often talked to himself, even a little singing at times. The humming was coming from a nearby room, and he went to investigate.

He entered the room, and his eyes went straight to the bed. Was every other bed in the castle nicer than the one he had been forced to sleep in? He huffed in annoyance as his eyes swept across the immaculate room. On a chair was a light blue outfit, and he wondered whose it could be. Maybe the professor was documenting the vampires’ living arrangements and taste in clothing? He moved into what he assumed was the adjoining bathroom, following the humming.

It took a few seconds for Alfred’s mind to comprehend just what he was seeing.

Bent over the bathtub was Herbert. His flowing, white shirt riding up and showing off his bottom in a pair of very well-fitted trousers. He shifted his weight, and Alfred sucked in a shaky breath. And he had thought Herbert looked nice from the _front_.

Herbert heard the sudden intake of breath and looked over his shoulder. He smiled widely at Alfred, whose eyes were still locked on his butt. He brought a hand back and slowly ran it up his side, smirking as Alfred’s eyes followed. ‘Hello,’ he greeted when Alfred’s eyes met his own.

‘E-excuse me!’ Alfred turned and quickly left the bathroom, intent on escaping the vampire and his embarrassment. He froze as a hand was placed lightly against his stomach.

‘Please stay,’ Herbert said as he circled Alfred, looking the boy over. ‘Aren’t _you_ a sight!’

Alfred swallowed and tried to look anywhere but at the vampire. His gaze fell upon the vanity, and he stared at his reflection, fearful and alone. Alone despite Herbert’s presence just behind him. He looked from the mirror to Herbert and back. ‘If only I could say the same for you,’ he mumbled. His mouth snapped shut, and he prayed that he hadn’t offended the vampire.

Herbert stared at Alfred for a moment before breaking out in laughter. He ran his fingers over Alfred’s shoulders, resisting the urge to pull Alfred into his arms right then and there.

Alfred took deep breaths as fingers lightly touched his neck and caressed his cheek. He cursed himself as he leaned into Herbert’s touch.

‘Oh, my sweet, you must be ill,’ Herbert said. ‘You’re so warm.’

‘I’m not ill, I’m _alive_ ,’ Alfred stressed.

‘It’s the same thing, really. Come, you can rest in my bed.’ Herbert led Alfred toward the bed, gleeful that Alfred did not resist. He moved his arm around Alfred, holding the boy close. ‘You’re shaking, mon chéri. You needn’t be afraid of _me_.’

‘I-I’m not shaking. I’m not…scared,’ Alfred argued. ‘I…I uh…’ He stepped away from Herbert and moved toward the mirror. He stared at where Herbert’s reflection should have been. ‘W-what’s this I hear about a ball?’

‘You have a very cute butt,’ Herbert said distractedly.

Alfred spun around, giving Herbert the most indignified look he could summon. ‘The _ball_!’ he repeated.

Hebert moved closer and gently took Alfred’s chin in his hand. ‘And your eyes…’

‘M-my eyes?’ Alfred licked his lips as Herbert tilted his chin.

‘Your lashes are like delicate strands of gold,’ Herbert said.

Alfred looked away then back to Herbert. He had never been on the receiving end of such compliments. He finally understood why girls would giggle behind their hands when a boy would spout off impromptu poetry. It was only because he was scared for his life that he was able to keep a straight face. Herbert must have sensed something, for he turned away and quickly changed the subject.

‘Yes, my dear Alfred,’ Herbert said. ‘There is going to be a ball tonight. There will be wine, music…candlelight. Very romantic. You should come. Be my _personal_ guest.’

‘Sarah’s already invited me,’ Alfred said without thinking. ‘S-she promised me a dance.’

‘Oh?’ Herbert raised a brow as Alfred nodded. ‘Then let _me_ promise you a dance as well.’

‘Is that…proper?’

Herbert quickly strode up to Alfred and took him into his arms. ‘It’s only improper if you don’t know how to dance,’ he declared. ‘ _Do_ you know how to dance?’ he asked.

Alfred nodded and gasped as Hebert began leading him around the room in a waltz, humming happily. He easily followed Herbert’s lead—one hand clasped in Herbert’s, the other resting on the vampire’s shoulder. He was dipped, and he let out a surprised cry as Herbert pinched his bottom. Before he could protest, they were off again, and he was sent on a spin. This time, his butt received a light slap before he was pulled in tight. He let his eyes fall shut as the hand on his back rubbed small circles then worked its way to rest on his buttcheek, giving it a squeeze.

He opened his eyes as they began moving again, and Herbert was much closer than he remembered. He swallowed as Herbert leaned even closer. The vampire was close enough to kiss, and Alfred held his breath in anticipation. But it would seem the evil creature had other plans.

Alfred moaned in loss as Hebert spun him around again. He thought he was going to be pulled back in, but he had been left in the middle of the floor, facing away from Herbert. ‘H-herbert?’

‘You are surprisingly good at dancing, darling. Following in particular,’ Herbert said as he walked around Alfred, studying him. ‘Wherever did you learn?’

‘At school,’ Alfred shyly replied. ‘We took turns, and I…I…’

‘You liked being… _held_ ,’ Herbert said knowingly.

Alfred nodded. Strong yet delicate hands fell on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He wrung his hands together nervously.

‘Then it was meant to be,’ Herbert said softly as nuzzled Alfred’s neck. ‘I like _hold_.’

Alfred’s eyes widened, and his heart raced as Herbert’s lips pressed against the base of his neck. ‘N-no!’ he whispered in horror.

He didn’t bother to look back as he tripped forward and ran from the room. His footsteps echoed around him as he sprinted down the long hallway, taking one turn then another and another. He turned to make sure he wasn’t being followed as he rounded another corner and slowed. He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. He made it. He had escaped!

He turned around and felt his blood freeze.

Herbert smiled bemusedly as he shook his head.

Alfred’s heart pounded as Herbert’s hand came to rest against his cheek. Herbert was grinning, and he could see the vampire’s fangs protruding from his lips. Herbert’s face came closer, and he leaned away. He lost his balance and fell backward, reaching out for anything to catch himself. Unfortunately, the only thing in reach was Herbert.

The pair ended up on the floor, and Alfred blinked dazedly as Herbert sat up, straddling his stomach. Alfred tried to move away, but he was effectively trapped. ‘P-please don’t—oh!’ His plea was cut off by Herbert pushing back against his groin. He bit his lip and groaned as the action was repeated.

‘Don’t what?’ Herbert asked innocently.

Alfred breathed heavily as he moved his shaking hands to cover his neck. He stared pleadingly at Herbert, not trusting his voice.

‘Not yet, my love,’ Herbert promised. ‘You’ll ask for it. You’ll _want_ it. That, I promise you.’

Alfred didn’t know what horrified him more. That he was willing to trust the vampire or that he actually _believed_ him.

Herbert leaned forward, and Alfred parted his lips expectantly. Movement behind Herbert caught Alfred’s eye, and he gasped as he focused on the figure of Professor Abronsius, quickly closing in.

‘N-no! Professor!’

Herbert frowned then yelped in surprise as a smart smack came across his rear. It happened again, and he quickly crawled off Alfred and across the floor. He stared up at the professor, who was shaking an umbrella at him and telling him off. He looked past the professor at Alfred and saw the boy making shooing movements at him. He stood and made a quick motion at the old man, baring his teeth.

Professor Abronsius leapt back in surprise and pushed Alfred along the hallway in an effort to escape.

Herbert pursed his lips in annoyance as he watched the pair run off. No matter. There was still plenty of time before the ball. He could corner his sweet, eager Alfred later.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred followed Professor Abronsius through the corridors, confused and frustrated. Sarah didn’t want to be saved. Herbert had been active before nightfall. Herbert knew just how to encourage Alfred’s less-than-Christian desires.

Herbert didn’t have a reflection.

The professor stopped to stare out a slim window overlooking the castle cemetery, and Alfred joined him.

‘Professor.’

‘Hmm?’

‘It’s true. Alibori’s theory. The one about a vampire’s reflection in the mirror,’ Alfred said.

Abronsius spared Alfred an annoyed glance. ‘ _My_ theory,’ he tersely corrected. ‘ _I_ developed the reflection theory. That cad stole it!’

‘Your theory. Of course,’ Alfred quickly said. ‘Well, when we were in front of the mirror, there was only me. Even though he stood right next to me, I was alone!’

Abronsius sighed wistfully as he directed his attention back to the graves below. ‘I wish I had seen it with my own eyes!’

Alfred frowned as his shoulders sagged. ‘There was nothing to see…’

‘Ah! There! Look, my boy!’ Abronsius exclaimed as he pulled Alfred to the window, pointing to one of the stone graves.

Alfred followed the professor’s finger, and his eyes widened as the lid to one of the many stone coffins began to move. It was a quarter of the way open when another began to slide open. Then another. And yet another. ‘T-they’re all vampires,’ he whispered in realization. ‘They must be awakening for the ball…’

‘A ball? Hm. Yes. We must act quickly if we are to save Chagal’s daughter,’ Abronsius said as he stepped away from the window.

Alfred continued watching the vampires awaken from their sleep. They staggered around as they stretched and greeted each other. ‘But she doesn’t _want_ to be saved,’ he said distractedly. He frowned as the vampires below smiled and hugged each other.

‘Nonsense! The count has her under his spell!’ Abronsius looked back at Alfred. ‘Alfred. Whatever she told you, I am certain she is barely even aware of her surroundings. Once we get her back to her mother, she will be thanking us wholeheartedly,’ he said kindly as he touched Alfred’s shoulder.

Alfred tore his eyes away from the cemetery. Von Krolock had just been walking among the graves, smiling and greeting the raggedy-looking vampires. These were not the monsters he had been taught to fear. He put on a brave face and nodded.

‘Now, we must come up with a new plan,’ Abronsius said. ‘I think it would be best if we retrieve the girl and flee for now. We can return later with more men and weapons.’

‘Very well, Professor,’ Alfred said.

‘You had mentioned a ball. Did either the girl or the vampire say anything about when it was going to be?’

‘Midnight.’

Abronsius nodded as he checked his watch. ‘Good. We have a few hours yet. Do you remember where you found Chagal’s daughter?’ he asked.

Alfred shook his head. ‘Not really,’ he admitted. ‘It was near the library. I…I think I would recognize the hall.’ He followed closely as the professor led the way back to the castle’s library.

They had found Sarah’s room, but there was no sign of her. Alfred didn’t know how to feel about that. He didn’t want to ruin Sarah’s night, nor did he want the professor to have an excuse to stay in the castle any longer.

‘Maybe we should just go. We could come back tomorrow,’ Alfred suggested.

‘Tomorrow?! Tomorrow will be too late!’ Abronsius exclaimed. He marched into the hallway, umbrella held high. ‘You go that way, I’ll go this way,’ he said. ‘Search each and every room. We will meet again in front of the library. And for goodness sake, do _not_ get lost!’

Alfred nodded miserably as Abronsius disappeared into the next room. He may as well look around—even though he knew they wouldn’t find Sarah. He didn’t bother to examine each room very thoroughly. He would walk in, call out for Sarah, then leave. He entered a small drawing room and moved to the large window in the back. He pulled aside the heavy curtains and stared out at the landscape. The snow-covered hills glowed eerily under the moonlight, and Alfred could make out a large mass of clouds in the distance.

He looked straight ahead and stared at his reflection in the window. ’What have you gotten yourself into?’ he asked quietly as he dropped the curtain back into place. He absently rubbed his fingers along the worn, velvety fabric.

Arms wrapped around his chest, and he gasped, pulling away. He spun around and backed against the window, staring at Herbert. ‘W-what…? Where did you come from?’

‘I’ve been following you,’ Herbert replied as he pressed closer. ‘It wasn’t very hard. You and your professor are being loud enough to wake the dead.’

Alfred sidestepped away from Herbert, frowning at the phrase. He looked Herbert up and down and recognized the outfit that Herbert wore as the one that had been laid out on the chair. It looked a lot better on the vampire than on the chair. ‘Y-you look…nice.’

Herbert smiled widely at the compliment, not bothering to hide his teeth. ‘Thank you, my dear! I’m sure we can find something equally as nice for _you_ to wear.’ He let his eyes drift down slowly. ‘Or we could forgo clothing altogether.’

Alfred coughed self-consciously as he blushed. He breathed in sharply as Herbert moved in front of him again, placing a hand on either side of his head. His eyes darted to Herbert’s lips, and he held his breath as Herbert slowly closed the distance between them. And then…nothing happened.

Herbert was barely an inch in front of him and not moving any closer. He glanced at Herbert’s eyes in confusion and only saw amusement. A manicured eyebrow raised in a silent dare, and Alfred broke.

He grabbed at Herbert and pulled him tight. He kissed Herbert hard and passionately, moaning desperately as wandering hands found their way under his shirt and in his hair. He gasped as his tongue ran across a sharp tooth, and he groaned loudly as Herbert sucked hungrily at his tongue.

Herbert sucked every last drop of blood he could from the small cut on Alfred’s tongue. When no more came, he moved to kissing his way down to Alfred’s neck. He pushed Alfred’s shirt collar down and placed a soft kiss there. ‘My dear, sweet Alfred,’ he whispered, ‘Will you stay?’

Alfred’s mind caught up with what was happening. ‘S-stay?’ He whimpered as Herbert’s tongue swiped across his neck. How was he supposed to think straight with Herbert’s tongue teasing him like that? ‘Stay here?’

‘Yes, here. With me,’ Herbert replied. He went back to kissing Alfred properly, coaxing him back into participating.

Alfred panted when they broke apart and stared at Herbert’s hopeful gaze. _Did_ he want to stay with Herbert? He wouldn’t mind it. It would be a welcome change—exploring his darkest desires with the man that held him now. No more following Professor Abronsius, taking care of the older man. But for how long? Would he be confined to the castle? Would he be a prisoner? Just what was the cost of this moral freedom?

As much as he found it tiring to take care of the professor, he did enjoy the travel. He had been to so many new places. Seen so many sights that he would never have seen had he stayed in Königsberg. He also would not have been in this situation, either, he reminded himself. No vampire holding him, kissing him, offering him the same freedom that Sarah had so eagerly jumped at.

‘Stay?’ he eventually repeated. ‘Here? In the…the castle… _f-forever_?’ His shaking voice betrayed his fear of being a prisoner of the castle for eternity.

Herbert ran his thumb over Alfred’s lip before kissing him. ‘It doesn’t have to be here, my love,’ he replied. ‘And it doesn’t have to be forever.’ Alfred relaxed beneath him, and he rested his forehead against Alfred’s. ‘Perhaps not forever, but I _would_ like to have at least one century with you in my arms.’

‘S-so…I could still travel? See the world?’ Alfred asked, excitement growing within him. If it were true, then the possibilities were endless.

Herbert laughed and playfully kissed Alfred. ‘Of course! Don’t believe _every_ myth you hear.’

‘So running water poses no issue?’

‘I think a romantic boat ride beneath the moonlight would answer that question for you,’ Herbert replied.

Alfred swallowed, and his breath hitched as Herbert’s fingers lightly traced his neck. Why was he even considering this? He barely knew Herbert. He had barely known Sarah, and yet he had been willing to run off with her the previous night. And he had spoken even _less_ with her! She was very attractive, certainly. And so was Herbert. But Sarah was more interested in exploring her own skin, and Herbert was _very_ interested in exploring Alfred’s.

He closed his eyes and shivered as Herbert’s fingernails continued to tease his neck. Could he really do it? Could he give in and let Herbert take him? His body, his life…his _soul_? But then…his soul no longer belonged to Heaven. Not with _his_ thoughts and actions.

‘How much… How much will change? W-will I…will I still be... _me_?’ he asked in a fearful whisper. He asked even though Herbert could easily lie to him.

‘You will still be you,’ Herbert replied. ‘You will still be your sweet, shy, lovely self. If perhaps a little more willing to give in to your desires. You wouldn’t think twice about spreading your legs for me when I ask,’ he said huskily.

Alfred blushed brightly. ‘I beg to differ! I would not…’ He bit off a loud moan as Herbert’s tongue caressed his earlobe, and he tilted his hips against the palm slowly rubbing his crotch. ‘P-perhaps in private,’ he relented breathlessly, ‘but I would do no such thing in front of an audience!’

‘True. You won’t become an animal,’ Herbert said. ‘Although, your thoughts might be a little more muddled at first. You may not have the best control.’

‘Like Chagal with Magda… That poor girl.’

‘Don’t worry about the maid,’ Herbert said, rolling his eyes. ‘She is happily ordering her old master about.’

‘She’s _alive_?!’

‘In a manner of speaking.’

‘Oh.’ Alfred chewed his lip in thought. He would essentially be the same. But what about drinking blood? Would the professor be safe around him? ‘What about… I’ll have to drink blood. Won’t I?’

‘You needn’t worry about that,’ Herbert soothed. ‘I’ll let you feed from me. I still have a bit of that innkeeper in my veins, and that should keep you sated for a while.’

Alfred felt ill at the mention of drinking blood. The thought was driven from his mind as Herbert kissed him deeply.

‘Well? Have you made up your mind?’ Herbert asked between kisses.

Alfred clenched his eyes shut and nodded stiffly. He whined softly as Herbert’s lips settled against the base of his neck. His eyes flew open as two sharp points slowly pressed into him. He cried out as Herbert bit into him, and he could feel his blood being drained. He clutched tightly at Herbert’s shoulders, torn between gasping in pain and moaning in pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to grow tired and weak as Herbert drank.

‘Hah… Herbert…’ He moaned as he felt Herbert’s teeth withdraw. Herbert was licking and kissing at the wound, and Alfred was having trouble standing on his own. ‘I… Her…bert… I need to…sit down.’

Herbert easily lifted Alfred and carried him to a loveseat on the other side of the room. ‘Is that better?’ he asked when he set Alfred down.

Alfred tried to nod, but only manage to slump over. He looked up as Herbert settled next to him, hugging him tightly. ‘I feel cold…and…and hot.’

‘It’s the change,’ Herbert explained as he stroked Alfred’s hair. ‘It will be over soon enough.’

Alfred leaned his head on Herbert’s shoulder and breathed heavily. He felt as if he were freezing to death, but his blood was on fire. He shivered as he grunted in pain. His stomach twisted with agonizing hunger. He wished he had been warned about the pain. He looked up to chastise Herbert, but doubled over as a sharp pain pierced his chest.

He was having a hard time focussing on anything. He thought Herbert was speaking to him about Venice, but he couldn’t be sure—not with the loud thrumming of his heart echoing through his head. And then it stopped. Everything stopped. He bolted upright, clutching at his chest. His breaths became ragged as he held his palm to his chest, trying to feel for his heart.

‘Darling, it’s all right,’ Herbert said as he rubbed Alfred’s back. ‘You’re all right.’

‘I’m dead,’ Alfred whispered in horror. ‘I’m _dead_!’ He stared at Herbert with wide eyes as the fog that surrounded his mind lifted away. ‘I’m dead, and…I-I’m…alive… I don’t… I don’t feel any different,’ he trailed off, somewhat disappointed.

‘You’re a vampire,’ Herbert said with an amused smile. He lightly kissed Alfred’s lips and was taken by surprise when he found himself being straddled.

Alfred hungrily attacked Herbert’s mouth. His soul was already damned and gone, so what was one more sin? No more sneaking around. No more pretending that he didn’t have such lecherous thoughts.

He pulled away with a sharp gasp. ‘It hurts,’ he whimpered. His teeth stung, and it felt like the pain was getting worse. He had thought he was past the pain of his transformation.

Herbert shushed Alfred and rolled up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist and held it up to Alfred’s mouth. ‘Here, mon chéri. Drink.’

Alfred obediently placed his mouth on the open wound and sucked. He held the first mouthful for a moment before forcing it down. ‘It tastes like…like _blood_!’ he said in disgust.

‘Well, of course it tastes like blood!’ Herbert laughed. ‘What else would blood taste like?’

‘I don’t know… I thought…I thought that I would _like_ it more, now that…that I’m a _vampire_ ,’ Alfred explained. He licked his lips and stared at Herbert’s wrist. It wasn’t pleasant, but he knew he needed it… He tentatively leaned forward again and licked at the dripping blood.

Hebert hummed softly as Alfred delicately licked at his wrist, working up to sucking again. ‘You’ll get used to it,’ he replied. He stroked Alfred’s hair, admiring the freshly made vampire.

‘Alfred? Alfred! Where are you, boy?’

Alfred scrambled off Herbert’s lap and stared at the open door. ‘P-Professor…’ He looked to Herbert, who only raised a curious brow at him. ‘I…I have to look after him. It’s my duty. Please understand!’ he said as he slowly backed away to the door.

Herbert nodded as he readjusted his sleeve and stood. ‘As I said, you are still you. But, darling?’

Alfred paused just as he was about to enter the hallway and looked back.

‘You may wish to cover your bite,’ Herbert said. He walked up to Alfred and straightened the boy’s collar, covering the two little holes. He then kissed Alfred and licked the side of Alfred’s mouth, cleaning up a stray drop of blood. ‘There. No sense in scaring off your dear professor. Let him have his fun. We can take care of ourselves. He wouldn’t be the first vampire hunter we’ve encountered.’

Alfred smiled and quickly kissed Herbert before darting into the hall to rejoin Professor Abronsius.


	5. Chapter 5

‘There you are! I was beginning to fear the worst,’ Abronsius said, giving Alfred a once-over.

Alfred forced his hands to stay at his sides as he did his best to look innocent. He was grateful that he hadn’t wasted much time looking for Sarah. He was far enough along his assigned search route that it looked like he had done a thorough search of every room. ‘Did you find Sarah?’ he asked.

Abronsius shook his head and handed his bag to Alfred. ‘No sign of her. We should head to the ballroom. We may yet be able to get to her first,’ he said before heading off down the hall.

Alfred threw a look over his shoulder and followed. The further along the hallway he went, the more alone he felt. He chalked it up to being uncertain as to what he should do next.

He had to get the professor out of the castle. But how? Could they grab Sarah and escape back to the village? He could claim that he had decided to stay there with Sarah, wait for the professor to leave, then go back to the castle. Would that work? Would Abronsius believe him? Would Abronsius even leave? Would he want to stay and try to defeat the vampire threat? Or return later, armed for battle?

He was never very good at planning. There were too many ‘what ifs’ to distract him from coming up with a solid plan.

They reached the main floor, and Alfred could feel…something. Something was tickling the back of his mind. As if he were being watched. As if he were no longer alone. There were voices up ahead, and he gasped as he realized he was feeling the other vampires. He could sense their presence.

‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ Abronsius asked in a hushed tone.

‘S-sorry!’ Alfred replied. ‘I was expecting, um, growls…or uh…screams. Not voices.’

‘Hm. Yes. Very surprising, these creatures,’ Abronsius said with a nod.

‘You have no idea,’ Alfred muttered under his breath.

‘What was that?’

‘Uh… I-I have an idea!’

.-.-.-.-.

What had he been thinking? Alfred berated himself as he pulled on the unconscious vampire’s frock coat. Yes, disguising themselves as guests at the ball was a pretty good idea, but it would have been a better idea if vampires couldn’t sense other vampires. But Abronsius didn’t know that, and there would be no way for Alfred to broach the subject without potentially giving himself away.

They had knocked out two vampires near the back of the ballroom and stolen enough clothing to disguise themselves. Alfred hoped they would forgive him when they reawakened.

He tried to straighten the powdered wig he had stolen, but without a mirror… His hands dropped to his sides as he lingered on the thought. A mirror wouldn’t do him any good. Not anymore.

‘Quickly! They’re congregating around the stairs,’ Abronsius hissed as he tugged Alfred along.

They lingered along the back wall of the ballroom as von Krolock descended the spiral stair in the corner. He spoke of having a bountiful feast ready for after the ball, and Abronsius nudged Alfred, gesturing between himself and Alfred.

Alfred grimaced and nodded along. Already, he had met the count’s eyes, shrinking as he received an amused smirk. Every so often, he would see one of the vampires glance back at him and the professor. So far, no one had looked on in hunger—only curiosity. He heard soft gasps come from the small crowd of vampires and quickly looked up to see what had caught their attention.

At the top of the spiral stair was Sarah, and she was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was done up perfectly with small ringlets falling about her face, and her cheeks were lightly tinged with a blush. She looked so alive and happy.

Alfred took a step forward, but Abronsius held him back. He quickly remembered himself, and remained by the professor’s side. He was supposed to be pretending to still be human. Pretending to be a human pretending to be a vampire. He groaned internally at the thought. At least it didn’t seem like anyone was going to expose him. If they could tell he was freshly turned, then they might just be waiting to see what was going to happen. He knew that was what he would do. It was probably more entertaining to let a human think they were outwitting a clutch of vampires.

Sarah joined Count von Krolock at the base of the stairs, and Alfred watched as she tilted her head to the side and back, baring her neck to the count. Alfred’s mouth parted, and he breathed in deeply as the count’s teeth pierced Sarah’s soft skin. His mouth snapped shut when the professor grabbed his arm, and he feigned a look of worry.

‘She will need a blood transfusion the moment we get her back,’ Abronsius whispered into Alfred’s ear.

Alfred nodded and licked his lips. His mind wandered at the mention of the blood transfusion. Could a vampire survive off of drawn blood? He really didn’t think he had it in him to bite and kill a human, and he didn’t want to have to survive off of second-hand blood from Herbert.

He blinked away his thoughts and let his gaze settle back on Sarah. It was a good thing she was wearing red, otherwise the blood trailing from the bite on her neck would have stained more than just her skin. The poor girl looked how he had felt earlier. The only thing keeping her upright was the count’s hold of her arm.

Sarah smiled up at the count. She touched her neck and winced as her gloved hand came away with blood. ‘Will…will we dance, now?” she asked.

‘If you like,’ von Krolock replied. Sarah nodded, and he signaled to a string quartet that sat by an empty harpsichord.

The music started, and the vampires took their places for the first dance of the evening. Alfred and Abronsius did their best to follow along and were quickly separated, ending up at opposite ends of the ballroom.

Alfred tried to keep an eye on the professor, and, from what he could make out, the professor was attempting to speak with Sarah. He missed a few steps, and a female vampire pulled him back into the line.

‘Careful, child,’ she said teasingly. ‘You don’t want to draw too much attention to yourself lest the monsters catch you!’

‘M-monsters?’

She bared her fangs at Alfred and laughed when he gasped in surprise.

Alfred looked down and muttered an apology. He gasped as his chin was grabbed, and he was forced to look up.

‘Eyes forward. Watch what everyone else does,’ she instructed. ‘It is a simple dance, but easy to lose your place.’

‘Y-yes. Thank you,’ Alfred replied as he followed along with the movements. ‘May I ask…why um… Why do most of you look like…well… What I mean to say is…’ He struggled to come up with a polite way of phrasing ‘why do you look like a resurrected mummy’.

‘Why does it look like we’ve been sleeping in a coffin for a few years?’

Alfred began to nod, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. ‘I supposed that does answer my question,’ he said quietly.

‘Eternity is long, child,’ she explained. ‘When we are not active, then we need only feed once a year—hence the ball. I’m very pretty when I feed more often. We all are.’

‘I think I understand,’ Alfred replied. ‘So… Does that mean that His Excellency looks after you during the year?’

The female vampire smiled approvingly at Alfred. ‘Very good. When we grow bored of the world, we return to our sire and sleep. When the world has something to offer, we venture out for a while. The count, however, is not granted such a luxury. Which is why he indulges in pretty, young things,’ she said, throwing a conspiratorial glance at Sarah. ‘ _I_ was one such girl,’ she added proudly.

‘So now you know why our lord chose the girl to add to our number, but why did he choose you as well?’ a vampire to Alfred’s left asked.

‘Um… His, um, son, Herbert, was who…um…’

‘Oh, I see,’ the female said. ‘He found someone with the same _tastes_ as him?’

‘W-well…’

‘He plays the harpsichord rather well, but he rarely plays anymore,’ she said. ‘Maybe if _you_ ask him to play, he will.’

‘Yes, please do!’ added the male vampire. ‘Offer to sit next to him. He might play something upbeat for us if your head is on his shoulder.’

Alfred looked around desperately as a few of the other vampires around him joined in, asking him to get Herbert to play for them. His eyes landed on Sarah. He ducked out of the dance line and jumped back in a little closer to where Sarah was.

‘Oh, hello! You must be new. I’m Beatrice,’ a vampire to Alfred’s left said. Her clothes were tattered and grey, and her hair was sparse.

‘A-Alfred…’

‘It’s so good to have fresh blood,’ she said, nodding. ‘Have you been to Madrid lately? Has it changed in the last fifty years?’

‘I don’t know. I’m sorry?’

‘No matter. I suppose I shall just have to see for myself,’ she said with a sigh. ‘I’ll have to have a steady diet for at least a week to be presentable.’

‘You should make it three,’ her dance partner replied.

She sent the other vampire a glare. ‘Speak for yourself, Maynard!’ she snapped back. ‘You look as if your head will topple over any moment! It’s a good thing your collar’s so stiff.’

Alfred missed a few steps as he watched the two bicker back and forth about their withered looks. He gasped as the vampire to his right, tugged him back into place.

‘Don’t mind them,’ said the vampire. ‘They do this every year. A good dose of blood, and they’ll be at each other’s lips instead of their throats.’

Alfred tried to smile politely. ‘Um… Please excuse me,’ he mumbled. He needed to get to Sarah. He needed someone to ground him in this insanity. With a few faked dance moves and turns, he stood in front of her. ‘Sarah!’

Sarah breathed heavily and forced her eyes to focus on Alfred.

‘Sarah, are you all right?’ he asked. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She was changing. He could _feel_ it. ‘You’ll…you’ll be fine, Sarah.’

Sarah tried to smile, but only managed a grimace as she placed her hand in Alfred’s and they moved along the dance line. ‘It’s not pleasant,’ she admitted. ‘I knew it wouldn’t be. That’s why I wanted to dance. Take my mind off it.’

Alfred sighed, annoyed at himself for not thinking to do something similar during his own change.

‘Have you met everyone yet?’ Sarah asked.

‘No, not really. I…think I would like to put that off until I have everything figured out first,’ Alfred replied. He looked down the line and sighed as he watched Abronsius perform some exaggerated moves. ‘I need to get him out of here.’

Sarah followed Alfred’s gaze and nodded. ‘If I felt better, I would laugh.’

‘His heart’s in the right place,’ Alfred said as Sarah guided him in the right direction for the dance. ‘He’s trying to save you, but…it’s too late for that.’

Sarah gasped lightly and blinked in surprise. ‘I… Oh, my.’

Alfred smiled as Sarah’s grip on his hand tightened and her eyes grew brighter. ‘You look stunning,’ he said.

‘Thank you. You look…’ Sarah stifled a laugh as she looked over Alfred. ‘I’m sure we can find you something better to wear after this dance.’

Alfred wasn’t sure if he was blushing, or if vampires _could_ blush.

‘Herbert looks worried for you,’ Sarah teased, nodding to the other side of the room.

Alfred looked to where Herbert stood, and he caught the sickened look being directed at him. He shrugged helplessly as he shook his head. He frowned as Herbert snapped his fingers several times.

Koukol appeared next to Herbert, and the vampire leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was, it seemed to annoy the hunchback, but he lurched off nonetheless.

Alfred swallowed, not liking the smug grin Herbert now wore. He feared he would end up being forced to wear something much too extravagant. With too many layers. But…the more layers there were, the longer it would take Herbert to undress him. His mind supplied him with a barrage of images of Herbert and himself tearing at each other’s clothing, desperate to reach skin. Perhaps complicated and extravagant clothing could be fun.

He gasped as Sarah sharply pulled on his hand, and his attention was forced back to her. Her lips were pulled tight, and she was subtly flicking her eyes to the side. He looked past her and saw Professor Abronsius holding her other hand. He was beginning to feel the warmth of company in his mind fading away. A quick glance around showed him that the other guests were slowly breaking off from the dance to wait around the edges of the ballroom.

‘We shall dance our way to the exit,’ Abronsius whispered conspiratorially before humming, completely ignorant of the music slowing into silence.

Sarah raised her brows at Alfred, who just shrugged. They let the professor guide them along the floor to one end of the room. It was there that Abronsius became aware of the heavy silence around them and paused to look about the room.

Alfred held his breath as they stopped in front of the wall. But…it wasn’t a wall. His stomach dropped as he realized he was looking into a large mirror. He could see the professor’s head snapping back and forth from where he was to where his reflection should be. He slowly turned his head and saw Sarah staring at him with wide eyes.

‘I didn’t realize,’ she whispered. ‘When…?’

‘Just before the ball,’ Alfred quietly replied as he released her hand. He looked past Sarah, and guilt overtook him at the look of shock and betrayal on Abronsius’s face. ‘I-I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry, professor!’

‘Y-you… You’re one of _them_ , now!’ Abronsius backed away from the two young vampires.

‘Professor, please understand! I tried to get you out of here! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!’ Alfred cried out. He would have tried to explain himself more, but he recognized the determined set of Abronsius’s jaw and the fire behind his eyes. Abronsius would either die now or return later.

He had tried to play both sides and keep everyone safe, and he had failed. Now, he had to choose: save Abronsius or save his new family.

He closed his eyes and turned away. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered hoarsely. He choked back a sob when he heard Abronsius let out a pained shriek. What had he done? He covered his ears and ran from the room, blocking out any more sounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rabbit dies in this chapter. Partial description for how to dress a rabbit (skin and what-not).

Snow drifted in through a shattered window, dusting a corner of a small room. On the opposite side sat Alfred, his back pressed against the wall. He stared listlessly at the snow as it floated down. He had run until he could no longer feel the other vampires, and then he had wandered the empty halls until he found a tight stairwell leading up to a disused tower. His head was pounding by the time he reached the cold room, and he figured that the cooler air would help ease the pain. It did, for a bit. But nothing could ease the pain of what he had done.

He couldn’t believe he had abandoned Professor Abronsius like that. He hugged his legs tight to his chest and buried his face in his knees. How could he? He could have at least _tried_ to reason with the professor. No, there was no reasoning with the man. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no turning back.

Alfred had chosen vampires that he barely knew over the man he had been traveling with for the past year. But he was a vampire, now. He was supposed to align with his own kind. He had joined the unholy army of the undead. Wasn’t he supposed to be over his human emotions? He was supposed to be a monster. He wasn’t supposed to feel guilt.

Everything he had learned had turned out to be untrue. He didn’t feel like gorging himself on human blood. He didn’t feel like debauching unsuspecting young women. He had absolutely no desire to kill. He was exactly the same as before.

There was a tingling on the edge of his senses, and he raised his head, looking miserably at the open door. He lowered his eyes when Herbert came into the doorway—a worried look on his face.

‘Darling, are you… Will you be all right?’ Herbert asked as he knelt beside Alfred.

‘I don’t know,’ Alfred whispered. ‘I…I let him die. I ran away like coward, and… I-I shouldn’t…shouldn’t feel like this!’

‘Shh… You had no choice.’

‘I keep telling myself that, but I don’t believe it.’

Herbert moved so that he was sitting beside Alfred, their sides pressed close together. ‘Everything will turn out just fine,’ he promised. ‘Your dear professor is one of us now.’

‘Am I supposed to feel relieved?’ Alfred asked bitterly. ‘Death would have been kinder.’

Herbert stared at Alfred in shocked silence. ‘Is that how you feel?’ he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

‘I don’t _know_ how I feel!’ Alfred sobbed. He clutched at his hair and whimpered—partly from his guilt and partly from the throbbing pain in his head. ‘Y-you said I would still be _me_ , but I never expected to…to really be me! Everything was supposed to be easier! No morals, no worries… I no longer have a soul, so why do I still feel like this?! Why do I still _care_?’

‘No soul?’ Herbert repeated in confusion. ‘How did you some to that conclusion?’

‘That’s part of being a…a-a vampire!’ Alfred looked at Herbert and felt angry at the blank look he was given. ‘Oh, don’t tell me you actually think you still have a soul!’

‘Of course I do. I may have loose morals, but I am still very much in possession of my soul.’ Herbert reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Alfred’s face. ‘Whatever gave you the idea we have no soul?’

‘The mirrors,’ Alfred replied simply. ‘Vampires don’t cast a reflection. It’s proof that…that I’m a soulless monster. Not a very good one, though.’ He sighed as Herbert gently stroked his hair.

‘Oh, darling… What sort of foolish ideas has that man been filling your head with?’ Herbert asked as he smiled then kissed Alfred’s temple. ‘It’s the _silver_ that won’t show your reflection.’

Alfred frowned at Herbert. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You would still be able to see your reflection in a pane of glass. Or anything else, really. Just not silver,’ Herbert explained. ‘So, there. You still have your sweet, lovely soul.’

‘That does not explain why a vampire would fear a crucifix,’ Alfred said flatly.

‘Is it made of silver?’

‘What?’

Herbert sighed and pulled Alfred against him so that the boy’s back pressed against his chest. ‘I fear the cutlery in the main dining hall, but only because it is made of silver,’ he said slowly. ‘I keep telling Father to get rid of it, but he _insists_ on keeping it.’

‘But…’

‘Silver can harm us. It burns when it touches our skin, and, if you’re not careful, it can scar.’

‘But all the legends… They clearly state that vampires can be warded off with a crucifix! O-or garlic!’ Alfred argued. He felt irritated as Herbert kissed at the back of his neck—but mostly at himself for enjoying the feel of lips traveling over his skin.

‘Well, it would stand to reason that any survivors of a vampire attack would have had a crucifix made of silver. As for the garlic… Well, as your senses grow stronger, you’ll understand. If you ever wish to repel _me_ , then you need only wear a sprig of anise.’ Herbert sniffed at Alfred’s hair and grimaced. ‘You still reek of garlic. Have you considered having a bath? I could help you get clean.’

‘Lies. Everything…lies,’ Alfred mumbled. He sighed and tilted his head, giving Herbert better access to his neck.

‘Not complete lies. Just…partial truths,’ Herbert replied. ‘Do you feel better, now? Now that you know your soul is still intact?’

‘Not really, no.’

‘Do you feel worse?’ Herbert hesitantly asked.

Alfred stared at the snow collecting on the floor as he mulled over how he felt. Physically, he was miserable, but mentally? ‘I don’t know,’ he replied. He closed his eyes as Herbert’s arms tightened around him.

‘Are you feeling up to attending the feast?’

Alfred shook his head. ‘I’ve already doomed one man to this existence tonight. I don’t think I have it in me to play a part in yet another human’s death—permanent or not,’ he replied.

‘Human…’ Herbert scoffed and rested his chin on Alfred’s shoulder. ‘We really need to work on your reeducation, darling. The feast is _deer_. Deer and boar. Also a few rabbits and a wolf to be exact.’

‘Deer? But I thought—’

‘Blood is blood, and a large deer has plenty of blood for a good number of vampires. _And_ they don’t turn into vampires,’ Herbert explained. ‘Besides, venison is not that bad when properly cooked. That maid is already proving herself useful.’

‘Maid?’

‘The innkeeper’s little mistake.’

‘Her name’s Magda,’ Alfred mumbled.

Herbert smiled as he tugged at Alfred’s stolen coat. ‘Well, _Magda_ has been terrorizing Koukol,’ he said. ‘I was lucky enough to see her throwing everything she could get her little hands on at him. Apparently, she does not deem wolves to be a valid food source.’

‘Their pelts are nice,’ Alfred said. Magda had been taken by surprise with her turning, and Herbert spoke of her as if she were perfectly fine with becoming a vampire. If she had adjusted, then maybe the professor would be all right. Maybe there was hope that Alfred would be forgiven. In a few years or more.

‘Not after Koukol has been at them,’ Herbert said in annoyance. ‘Half their blood is gone, and they’re absolutely _mutilated_ by the time he gets them to the castle. We’ve asked him not to bother, but he keeps bringing them in.’

‘So… Magda is doing well?’ Alfred asked. He pulled the coat tighter and wished the cold no longer affected him. He should have holed up in a warmer room.

Herbert rubbed his hands over Alfred’s shaking shoulder. ‘I believe _everyone_ is doing better than _you_ , dearest,’ he said. ‘You assume too much responsibility for circumstances out of your control.’

Alfred nodded, wincing at the sudden throb in his head. He did tend to harbor a lot of guilt over meaningless things that he had no way of preventing. But that wasn’t the same as not even attempting to help Abronsius escape.

‘Will you come down, now? Sarah is worried as well,’ Herbert said, hoping the mention of Alfred’s friend would help.

‘Will the professor be there?’

‘Yes… He’s there,’ Herbert replied. ‘He hasn’t asked after you yet, I’m afraid.’

‘I’m fine staying here,’ Alfred said quietly. He was cold, and his head pounded in pain. It was the least he deserved. He was pushed forward, and Herbert stood. He looked up and cringed inwardly at the irritated look Herbert wore. ‘I just think it would be best if I avoided him. For now.’

Herbert held his hand out to Alfred. ‘Alfred. You need fresh blood. You cannot survive on what you drank from me,’ he said as he stared expectantly at Alfred.

Alfred looked from the proffered hand to Herbert’s worried face. ‘If I can live off of animals, then I expect I’ll find a rat later,’ he muttered.

Herbert drew his hand back in disgust. ‘Darling, if your lips touch a rat, you can expect _my_ lips to never seek yours again. Do _not_ behave like that wretched hunchback!’

‘But I can’t face him!’ Alfred whined in insistance. ‘Not after what I’ve done!’

‘Then… Then let me take you to the kitchen,’ Herbert said, holding his hand out once more. ‘We can get you a rabbit. Or maybe there’s something left of the wolf. Just… Please come with me. You’ll feel much better. Perhaps you’ll even think more clearly. How does that sound?’

Alfred gave in and placed his hand in Herbert’s. He got his legs under himself and tried to stand, but it was a lot harder than he had been expecting. He made a surprised sound as Herbert easily tugged him up and supported him.

‘It will only get worse the longer you wait,’ Herbert said as he walked them out of the room.

A hundred questions jumped to forefront of Alfred’s mind, but he didn’t voice any of them. There would be time later. And it wasn’t really him that wanted to know—it was the professor’s training. Questions that Abronsius would wonder aloud as he wrote. There was, however, one question that Alfred needed answered.

They reached the kitchen, and Herbert left Alfred sitting at a wooden table in the middle of the room. Herbert moved across the floor to a nearby corner and picked up a cage.

‘How often?’ Alfred asked.

‘Hm?’

‘How often will I have to drink blood?’

‘Oh, that. Whenever the urge strikes, really. It all depends on how much you drink and how active you are,’ Herbert replied as he set the cage on the table in front of Alfred. ‘What you’re feeling right now? That’s your body telling you to either eat or sleep.’

Alfred stared at the rabbit inside the cage. Its little nose twitched as it breathed rapidly.

‘I’m…not going to kill it for you,’ Herbert said after a few moments of silence. ‘I wouldn’t suggest biting into it. If you think a human would put up a fight, a wild animal is even more troublesome. We’ve always had someone else to do the dirty work. Do you want me to get Koukol? Or the maid? Um…Magda?’

Alfred shook his head and unlatched the cage.

Herbert watched, fascinated, as Alfred made quick work of the rabbit.

‘Should I just bite into it, or should I slit its throat?’

‘Whatever you’re more comfortable with,’ Herbert replied. ‘I _will_ say that fur is very annoying when it gets in your teeth.’

Alfred stared at the rabbit in hands. He could feel his teeth poking his lips. He tried to bring the rabbit to his mouth, but his arms refused to cooperate. He sighed in frustration and set its limp body on the table. ‘I can’t do this.’

‘But you need—’

Alfred stood and brought the rabbit to one of the counters. A number of hooks hung from the ceiling above it, and there was a small selection of knives on the counter space. ‘I’ll have to dress it. Do you have a bowl or a pitcher?’

Herbert grabbed a pitcher and a teacup from a cabinet and set them in front of Alfred. ‘Dress it?’

‘Skin it. Drain it… Prepare it for cooking.’ Alfred could feel Herbert’s curious gaze upon him, and he sighed as he set to work skinning the rabbit, letting the muscle memory take over. ‘I spent a few holidays from school with another boy’s family. He taught me how to dress a rabbit,’ he said as he pulled the rabbit’s skin down to its neck. He hung the rabbit from a hook and positioned the pitcher beneath it.

Herbert pulled his lips back in disgust as Alfred removed the rabbit’s head and let it bleed into the pitcher. ‘That doesn’t sound very fun.’

Alfred licked some of the blood that had gotten onto his fingers. It still didn’t taste very appetizing, but he wanted more. ‘It was…educational,’ he quietly replied. He hoped what little blood he had in his body was not tinging his cheeks.

‘So it _was_ fun,’ Herbert said with a smile. ‘I can be _educational_ , too.’

Alfred glanced up at Herbert and shyly returned the smile. ‘Thank you,’ he said as turned his attention back to the pitcher. He poured some blood into the small cup.

Herbert frowned in confusion. ‘For what?’

Alfred lifted the cup to his lips, and his face scrunched up as the scent assaulted his senses. He took a few, deep breaths before downing it like a shot of liquor. ‘F-for being so kind to me,’ he replied. Already, he was beginning to warm up, and his headache was no longer as painful. ‘How much more of this do I need?’

‘Until you feel better,’ Herbert replied. He ran his fingers through Alfred’s hair as Alfred poured another cupful of blood. ‘And then a little more. Probably the whole pitcher, to be honest.’

Alfred stared forlornly at the cup then the pitcher. He had forgotten how much blood rabbits had. He sipped at the cup, grimacing at the taste. He managed to finish it off then began pouring more. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.’

‘You just need something positive to associate with it,’ Herbert said. He picked up the teacup and sucked in a mouthful. He swished it around before swallowing and setting the cup back down. He pulled Alfred into a deep kiss and teased Alfred’s tongue with his own.

Alfred wanted to pull away from the coppery taste, but he wanted to enjoy the feel of Herbert kissing him so thoroughly. Every corner of Herbert’s mouth tasted like blood, but it felt so good. He groaned as Herbert squeezed his butt. The more his tongue explored Herbert’s mouth, the more Herbert’s hands would travel over his body.

Herbert pulled away, and Alfred was left panting, his trousers feeling much too tight.

‘That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?’ Herbert asked.

Alfred licked his lips and looked down at the half-empty cup. He could do this. He could drink the rest of the pitcher of blood. His stomach turned as the thought ran through his head. ‘There’s just so much of it…’

Herbert moved to stand behind Alfred, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. ‘You’ll feel much better,’ he said.

‘I-I know.’

‘Drink it up, and we can retire to my coffin.’

‘C-c… Y-your…c-coffin?’

‘Would you prefer your own coffin?’ Herbert pouted. ‘I had hoped you would spend the day with me.’

‘It’s not that,’ Alfred insisted. ‘It’s… I don’t want a…a uh…c-coffin.’

Herbert kissed the back of Alfred’s neck. ‘Then we can sleep in my room. The curtains are heavy enough, and there is a spare coffin under the bed.’

‘I’ll sleep in the bed, thank you.’

‘Then it’s decided. Now, drink.’

Alfred lifted the cup and winced as his teeth itched for blood. He didn’t like the sensation. Was that what a vampire’s bloodlust really was? Drinking blood to avoid head pains and irritating pangs in their teeth?

As he brought the cup to his lips, he had to admit that the taste no longer made him hesitate—it was just the thought that he had to consume blood to survive.

‘Just think of it as…black pudding! Or blutwurst,’ Herbert said. ‘Svartsoppa?’

‘But that’s different. You’re not just drinking blood,’ Alfred replied. ‘Is there a larger cup? Or a stein I can use?’

Herbert searched the cabinets and found a stein for Alfred. He turned around, triumphantly holding the stein and stared at Alfred.

Alfred had given up waiting for a larger container and had decided to drink straight from the pitcher. He wanted the experience to be over and done with as quickly as possible. The more he drank, the more he wanted. It wasn’t that he enjoyed the taste, but he was beginning to enjo the feeling it was giving him. He likened it to the first time he had gotten drunk. It was with that thought that he drank the last drop from the pitcher. Could vampires get hangovers?

He licked his lips and set the pitcher on the counter. He cried out in surprise as Herbert pushed him back against the counter and licked the length of his neck.

‘You’re a bit of a messy drinker, mon chéri… I think I rather like this quality in you,’ Herbert said huskily. He kissed and licked his way up the trail of blood that had spilled from Alfred’s mouth. He lightly licked at Alfred’s lips, teasing the other into chasing his tongue.

‘Want you,’ Alfred softly moaned, pulling at Herbert’s coat. He gasped as Herbert turned him and pressed down against the counter. He moaned as his coat was hastily removed and his trousers unfastened. He began to shrug off his suspenders, but his movements were stilled by Herbert. He looked over his shoulder to find Herbert wearing a displeased frown. For a moment, his heart sank.

‘Not here, my lovely,’ Herbert said as he pulled his eyes away from the dead rabbit hanging from the hook in front of his face.

Alfred looked up and was unable to keep the laughter from bubbling up. ‘You’re a _vampire_! I would think this would be to your liking!’

‘You, my dear, have a lot to learn about vampires,’ Herbert growled as he tugged on Alfred’s hips, pulling the boy away from the counter and to the center of the room.

Alfred turned and faced Herbert. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Herbert’s neck, fully expecting Abronsius to storm in at any moment and reprimand him for his behavior.

‘It’s all right, sweet Alfie, no one can tell you not to do anything anymore,’ Herbert said.

‘Alfie,’ Alfred repeated with a snort. ‘I haven’t been called that since…since… I have actually _never_ been called that.’

‘Then it is a petname I get all to myself,’ Herbert said before kissing away any reply Alfred might have had. ‘I suggest we retire to my room.’

‘What about…?’ Alfred looked over his shoulder to the rabbit’s remains.

‘Someone else will take care of it,’ Herbert promised, taking hold of Alfred’s hand. ‘I intend to have you before sunrise. As many times as I can manage.’

‘O-oh!’ Alfred was certain that his face was bright red. ‘T-then…we should hurry?’

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred lay in the large bed, staring at the canopy above him. His limbs were sprawled out, and he couldn’t bring himself to move a single one. Herbert had promised to claim his body as many times as he could before sunrise, and Alfred had thought he would have been subjected to such pleasure only twice. Possibly a third time if he was really lucky.

Either God or the devil himself had been smiling down on him with how thoroughly ravished the fresh vampire was.

Slim fingers danced across his chest and stomach, drawing swirls and hearts. ‘If you’re planning on having another go, then I’m afraid I won’t be able to move,’ Alfred said with a sigh.

‘As long as you keep making all of those pretty sounds you’re so good at… But, no, sweet Alfie,’ Herbert replied. ‘No more. The cock has crowed, and it is time to sleep.’

Alfred hummed and turned to his side as heavy blankets were pulled over his body. ‘Sleep sounds _wonderful_ ,’ he mumbled into a pillow.

Herbert kissed Alfred’s cheek and curled against him beneath the blankets, pulling his new lover close. ‘Sweet dreams, my love.’ He smiled as Alfred’s breaths stopped, and the boy fell into the death-like sleep of a vampire.

.-.-.-.-.

Everything was so dark and stuffy. Alfred tried to move, but his arms and legs were confined by silken warmth. He struggled and kicked out, growing more and more panicked. Where was he? What had happened? Had everything been yet another strange dream?

His head emerged from his soft tomb, and he wildly looked about the room. The barest hint of light was seeping through the edges of the heavy curtains. He figured it was dusk if he was already awake. He sat up, and blankets pooled about him.

He was in Herbert’s room, on Herbert’s bed, and very naked beneath the modesty of the blankets. Somehow, he had managed to wrap himself tight in a cocoon made of bedding.

He looked to the empty space next to him on the bed. Where was Herbert? Had he left? Was he upset at Alfred? Had he already grown bored of his new toy? He didn’t feel the loneliness he associated with being the only vampire in the room, so where was Herbert? He licked his lips and swallowed, looking around the room for any sign of the other vampire.

Their hastily discarded clothing was still strewn across the floor, but that didn’t mean much of anything—Herbert could have taken clothing from the large wardrobe in the corner. Alfred didn’t think Herbert would be the sort to wander about in the nude, no matter how immodest the vampire was.

Alfred could feel a blush rise at the memory of Herbert proudly displaying himself and encouraging Alfred’s exploration of every inch of his body. And, oh, how he was eager to explore—touching, kissing, and licking every bit of skin he could reach. For every ounce of love he had laid upon Herbert, he had been rewarded tenfold. Herbert had brought him to the edge of paradise again and again. On his knees, on his back, held tightly on Herbert’s lap. When he thought he could not rise to the occasion once more, Herbert’s sweet touches proved him wrong.

He rubbed at an itch on his neck, dislodging dried blood. He recalled Herbert claiming his neck as he relentlessly pounded into him, making him cry out in an ecstasy he had never achieved before.

‘H-Her—’ Alfred voiced cracked, and he cleared his throat before calling out again. ‘Herbert? Herbert, where are you?’

There was a loud clatter of a plank of wood hitting the floor next to the bed, and Alfred crawled over to look. On the floor was a small coffin, and inside was Herbert.

Herbert sat up smiled at Alfred. ‘Did you rest well, my sweet Alfie?’

Alfred looked at the blankets still entwined about his legs. ‘I supposed so, yes. Why are you in… _that_?’ Alfred asked.

Herbert raised a brow at Alfred and directed his gaze to the blankets. ‘Vampires need darkness, and you were unwilling to share,’ he said pointedly.

‘I-I’m so sorry! I…I didn’t know!’ Alfred apologized.

Herbert laughed as he stood and leaned over Alfred. ‘You needn’t be sorry. It was your first day as a vampire,’ he said. ‘If it continues, however, _then_ we shall talk.’

Alfred ducked his head and nodded. His chin was lightly grasped and tilted upward, and he stared into Herbert’s amused eyes.

‘Stop looking so dejected. I’m only teasing you.’ Herbert closed the distance between them and gently kissed Alfred. He toppled over as he was pulled down onto the bed. He caught himself and laughed as he straddled Alfred’s thighs.

Alfred smiled as he reached up and pulled at the black ribbon that had been holding Herbert’s hair in place. He sighed softly as long hair cascaded over Herbert’s shoulders, framing his face. ‘You look lovely,’ Alfred said shyly.

‘Not as lovely as you.’

Alfred rolled his eyes and gave Herbert a doubtful smile. ‘That’s very sweet of you to say.’

‘I mean it,’ Herbert quickly added. ‘You are a handsome young man, you’re loyal and brave—’

‘No, I’m not—’

‘But you are! You may think yourself a coward, but would a coward venture into the castle of a vampire?’ Herbert asked. ‘You came here to save a girl you just met. That’s very brave.’

‘Or very foolish. And instead of succeeding, I ended up in the bed of a vampire,’ Alfred pointed out.

‘I hope you’re being facetious.’

‘I’m not sure,’ Alfred admitted. ‘But…I don’t regret it. Not entirely.’ Herbert frowned at him, and he looked away, shrugging. ‘I do regret what happened to Professor Abronsius.’

‘You tried, but it couldn’t be helped,’ Herbert said as got off Alfred and stood next to the bed. ‘Now, I believe it’s time you had a bath. A clean start for your new life, as it were.’

.-.-.-.-.

The night flew by for Alfred. He had spent it exploring the castle, proud of himself for only getting lost three times. The fourth time didn’t count—he had been following his senses, trying to locate Herbert, but came across the count instead. If Alfred had thought being a vampire would make the count any less intimidating, he had been sorely mistaken.

During his exploration, he had given the library a wide berth. He had completely avoided that side of the castle—not wanting to accidentally happen upon Professor Abronsius.

The rest of his first week in the castle was spent in much the same way. In the early hours of the evening, he would learn his way around before attempting to converse with any of the active vampires. On more than one occasion, he had come across Magda and Chagal. They were pleasant enough (when they weren’t at each other’s throats in anger or passion), and they had fallen into their new lives as vampires with an ease that left Alfred jealous beyond reason.

Sarah, too, had taken to the lifestyle without issue. She would easily drink blood from a goblet, smearing it across her lips and ending up with a bloody grin. And each time, the count would swoop in and kiss her, sucking every last trace of errant blood from her lips.

Over the week, he had gotten to know one of the vampires from the ball better. Every night, Alfred could find Beatrice lounging about in the main dining room. And every night, she looked healthier and healthier. Color was slowly returning to her flesh, and her hair was growing back. He had learned that she had descendents in Spain, and that she would check on them every few decades or so, posing as a distant cousin.

Every morning, just before sunrise, Herbert would try to coax Alfred into his coffin in the crypt, and, every time, Alfred would refuse. Alfred knew he wasn’t a very good vampire. He was hesitant to drink blood, he rarely showed off his fangs (even to Herbert when in the throes of passion), and he absolutely refused to sleep in a coffin. As disorienting as it was to awaken every evening in a cocoon of blankets, he didn’t think he could handle waking up to a coffin lid.

It was at the end of his first week that his wandering had brought him to the library’s ornately carved door. Alfred stared at the door in trepidation. He could feel another vampire in the room beyond, and he knew exactly who it was.

He couldn’t avoid the professor forever. He needed to face his fears and his guilt. He needed to clear the air and apologize for his dishonesty. For bringing Abronsius into a death he never asked for.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Books were piled up on every flat surface. There was a very plain coffin in one corner of the room, and books were stacked along it—some propped up along the inside walls of the wooden box. Alfred’s eyes followed along the wall, finally landing on Professor Abronsius. He couldn’t stop the amused smile that surfaced.

Abronsius stood in front of a full length mirror, pulling his coat off and on. He would remove his coat, hold it out, wave it around, then slowly pull it back on, arm by arm.

Alfred quietly walked further into the room, careful not to knock over any books that were haphazardly stacked on the floor.

‘Just leave it over there,’ Abronsius said, waving distractedly at the only clean surface in the room.

‘I-it’s…it’s… It’s me, Professor,’ Alfred croaked. He cringed as the professor’s back went straight. ‘I-I-I’m sorry!’

‘As well you should be!’ Abronsius admonished as he turned to face Alfred. ‘Where have you been?! Here I am, making new discoveries on the vampiric affliction, and you’re nowhere to be found! Some assistant you are. Can’t even be here… _assisting_! Oh, well. Better late than never, I suppose. Here. Stand here, and take your coat off.’

Alfred stared at the professor, slack-jawed. ‘B-but… Professor! What about… What about what happened?’

‘Hm?’ Abronsius looked at Alfred curiously.

‘You’re dead because of me!’ Alfred cried out desperately. ‘This is all my fault!’

‘And that _is_ a quandary, isn’t it?’ Abronsius replied as he removed his glasses.

‘W-what?’

‘Death, boy! I’m dead. You’re dead. And yet we _live_. We have cognitive functions! No heartbeat, but still we bleed and heal. _Why_?’

Alfred shook his head slightly. He had been expecting, even hoping for, righteous anger, but this was just Abronsius being frustrated with Alfred’s inability to follow along. ‘Because we’re vampires?’ he said uncertainly.

‘Exactly!’ Abronsius said as he shook his glasses at Alfred. ‘I breathe, yet I don’t require breath. I can eat, but I only require blood. I have no reflection in the mirror, but in the glass of the window? A reflection.’

‘Herbert says it’s because of the silver,’ Alfred said. ‘He said it would burn if we were to touch it.’

‘I see…’ Abronsius nodded to himself as he faced the mirror again. ‘Silver plays a large part in many myths. Logically, it makes sense. Yes… Why didn’t I see it before? Alfred!’

Alfred sighed heavily. ‘Yes, Professor?’

‘When we are done here, we shall head to France!’ Abronsius declared.

‘France?’ Alfred repeated weakly. He could feel another vampire approaching, and he glanced over his shoulder just as Herbert entered the library.

‘Yes. If we are to conduct proper research on the effects of silver with supernatural creatures, then we will need a werewolf.’

Alfred’s eyes widened. ‘W-we?’

‘I wonder how we would go about tracking one down…’

‘A _werewolf_?’

‘No, a little pixie-faery. Of course a werewolf!’ Abronsius shook his head as he walked along the bookshelves. ‘We’ll learn everything we can about vampires first. No sense in being caught unaware by a weakness we never had before!’

‘That wouldn’t do at all,’ Alfred said, deciding that simply agreeing with the professor was the best course of action for the moment. He sighed as Herbert’s arms wrapped around him, and he leaned back.

‘I know a few werewolves in Paris,’ Herbert offered. ‘If they’re still alive, that is.’

Abronsius turned to face Alfred and Herbert with an excited look on his face. He paused and stared at the intimate hold the older vampire had on his young assistant.

Alfred’s breaths quickened. ‘P-professor… I-I… I uh…’

‘He’s the one that did it, isn’t he?’ Abronsius asked. ‘Seduced you and turned you.’

Alfred hung his head and nodded.

Abronsius sniffed disapprovingly. ‘Just don’t let your buggery get in the way of our research.’

‘I…won’t…’ Alfred replied, lifting his head. He watched, dumbfounded, as the professor went back to searching the shelves.

‘Now, look through the books on that table for anything pertaining to silver and the supernatural,’ Abronsius said, waving vaguely at one of the tables.

Alfred stifled a gasp as Herbert’s tongue stroked his ear.

‘I, however, make no such promises,’ Herbert whispered. ‘Do you think you can conduct your research with me under the table?’

If Alfred were still alive, his heart would have been beating excitedly. He turned and grinned at Herbert before kissing him. ‘I think I can manage.’

 


End file.
